


Yu Never Know

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s08e01 New Order (1), Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu confronts Daniel about a previous encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> part of Daniel Alphabet Soup challenge on lj.

Dr. Weir was called away for a phone call, so Daniel escorted the Goa'uld to the restricted quarters where their "guests" would rest while awaiting a response from the rest of the system lords. Daniel still marvelled at her bluff to take all of Ba'al's territory in exchange for destroying him for the Goa'uld.

No one attempted to talk while they walked the corridors. Daniel's fluency in their language was too well known. He squared away Camulus and Amateratsu; all that was left was Yu and his Jaffa.

"My first prime is to attend me." Lord Yu stated as Daniel pointed out the separate VIP quarters.

"O-of course. But as you may recall from when you were here with Cronus, we do keep access restricted. Your first prime will have to remain with you in your chambers. It is for your protection as much as theirs."

Yu nodded. "A wise course of action to adopt."

The Jaffa entered the room first to do a security sweep. Yu paused outside the door to wait, and Daniel stood with him.

"As oldest and most powerful of the system lords, the others allow me my minor concessions. Such as keeping my loyal Jaffa with me at all times." He leaned closer to Daniel. "He does all the work of a lo'taur now. I no longer trust human slaves."

Daniel held his breath for a moment. Yu was partly senile, but he was no fool. He had discovered Daniel's past deception in impersonating his slave.

Gathering himself, Daniel responded in what he hoped was a bland tone. "Perhaps you need not have slaves at all."

Yu shot him a look. "They have served their uses for both of us at times."

"The difference is one of necessity versus choice, Yu Huang Shang Ti." Daniel maintained a stony facade, although his thoughts roiled. How many times had he wondered about Jarren and what had happened to the man after Yu left the summit? Daniel remembered his conversation with Ba'al's slave on that space station, the young man's zeal in hoping he'd be graced with a symbiote. Was it better or worse that Jarren now was apparently dead? At the time, he hadn't even argued with Jacob to leave the man unconscious in Yu's palace. They thought Yu would never be returning to his home.

Yu had escaped death that time. Daniel had died and returned. And now here they both were, using diplomacy as a disguise for battle.

Their verbal chess match was interrupted when the first prime returned, nodding satisfaction with the room. Yu continued to stare at Daniel. "I hope you learned the lessons you were taught at the summit well, Daniel Jackson."

"I have learned many things in my travels," Daniel responded cryptically.

"As have I," Yu answered and entered the room.

Daniel waited for it to be shut before racing back down the corridor to double-check the transmission the delegation sent. He'd just had a first-hand reminder of what he'd tried to convey to Elizabeth. Never trust a Goa'uld, especially one that may have a score to settle.

Fin


End file.
